warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherryfall
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Cherrykit Cherrypaw CherryfallRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Molewhisker |mentor=Foxleap, Cloudtail (temporarily) |apps=SparkpawRevealed on Kate's blog |livebooks=''Hollyleaf's Story, ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cherryfall is a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Vision Of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Cherryfall has WindClan blood through Windflight, loner blood through Daisy and Smoky and SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are said to be six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *She and Molewhisker are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *She was mistakenly mentioned to be Mousewhisker's sister, when she is actually his niece. Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molewhisker: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Unnamed kit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} References and Citations }} Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character